One Maimed And One Dead
by FlyingHummingbird
Summary: Brightheart/Lostface is maimed; Swiftpaw is dead. Which one is worse of?
1. Attacked By Dogs

Disclaimer- Wow! I don't own warriors! Erin Hunter does, yes!

* * *

Format- So, part 1 is disclaimer, Part 2 (you are reading it right now) is Format, part 3 will be the rest of this chapter. This chapter is about Brightheart and Swiftpaw being attacked by dogs. The next will be about Swiftpaw's feelings. The next will be about Brightheart's feelings. Next will be Swiftpaw's feelings after he died. Next, Brightheart's feelings about being maimed. Then, Brightheart's feelings about Cloudtail. Finally, Cloudtail's feelings for Brightheart! This will be the LONGEST haikus story I will have ever written. Enjoy!

* * *

Cloudtail was a warriors

Why couldn't I be one too?

I didn't get it

* * *

Cloudtail had less training

It was all because his mentor

Fireheart, deputy

We should have been warriors

But, no, because our mentors

Bluestar did not trust

* * *

Something was eating,

Our prey near Snakerocks

It was time tit kill it

Bluestar would know then

We deserved to be warriors

So quickly we left

Thornpaw, Brightpaw, I

Thornpaw decided to leave

We carried on

Brightpaw was unsure

She thought we would get trouble

And we did get it

* * *

There was a huge dog

It's beady eyes glistened

No, not one! A pack!

* * *

That wasn't a good choice.

I was dead. Brightpaw was maimed.

But life carries on.


	2. Swiftpaw's Thoughts

Disclaimer- I don't own warriors, cuz Erin Hunter does.

* * *

You probably know the format. If not, and you wanna read it, Chapter 1 has it. Oh, and, the last sentence of the pros and the last sentence of the cons are add-ins.

* * *

I was in StarClan

Was it really the right choice?

There were pros and cons

* * *

First of all, the pros

If we hadn't done it then,

Things would've happened

The clan would probably,

Deemed the dogs as a minor threat

But they weren't that

If we had never gone,

Warriors would have took patrols

And gotten killed

But was it really worth it?

* * *

But the cons were huge

Brightpaw was maimed forever

I was dead from then

Brightpaw would suffer

She would be renamed Lostface

Clan mates would feel awkward

As they talked to her

They would glance at her scarred eye

And she would feel sad

I would be dead there.

Fading as a live spirit.

Never to come back

Was it worth it, all those days?

* * *

Like it?


	3. I Was Alive

Disclaimer- DOES NOT OWN WARRIORS. ERIN HUNTER DOES.

* * *

I am now aware that I said the order would have Swiftpaw's view olive and dead. Sorry, but I'm only doing dead view because I don'no know what he was thinking *cries*

* * *

Here is Brightheart's feelings! And a bit of remembering what happened ...

* * *

Pain. Agony. Hurt.

Dogs savagely ripping flesh

Tearing off my skin.

* * *

Why did I do it?

My life was hanging from threads

I was half-dying

Bluestar renamed me

I was no longer Brightpaw

No, I was Lostface

It hurt to be called that

I had suffered enough for this

Why, Bluestar, why?!

* * *

But I was alive

I was alive, pure alive

I was alive

* * *

I was alive. And that was enough.

* * *

Do you like the conclusion sentence? I do. It sounds nice when I say it in my head. It also sounds good with the last haiku.


	4. Preview Time

Disclaimer- I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does.

* * *

Okay, so I am tweaking the format. I will only be doing the Attacked By Dogs, Swiftpaw's (Dead) Thoughts, and Brightheart's feelings (of being maimed). Sorry, I'm just not the person who would write chapter after chapter. Usually 3 chapters is max.

* * *

Okay, because you're reading this, I shall give you a preview on what's going to happen next, in my story "You Have A Killer's Mind".

* * *

Now, the characters will be Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Mapleshade, Clawface, and Thistleclaw. You may submit cats, but I will not do ones like Beetlewhisker, because he was loyal. Only Brokenstar killed him before he left. Wow, Beetlewhisker. Wow. I'm debating about Darkstripe...

* * *

Preview time!

* * *

**Tigerstar.**

You were trained viciously with Thistleclaw. He taught you to kill, a skill no true warriors use. Hopefully, that training would just make you a good warrior. But it didn't. So now, you are forced to wander through the Dark Forest, or the Place Of No Stars, forever.

How many murders, attempts to murder, and sins did you do? You probably killed many cats. How many stars in the night sky were killed by you? Too many. Lets list your crimes.

* * *

And that is the preview! Thank you for reading, and next time you're browsing Fanfics, keep your eyes open for "You Have A Killer's Mind"!


End file.
